A Hidden Love
by x.Skye.x
Summary: [BBxRae] A blonde girl, Terra has moved in. But when she breaks BeastBoy's heart its up to Raven to save him.rnrn[Updated]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. xX

My name is Raven. I am a Teen Titan along with Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and our leader Robin the Boy Wonder. They are best described like this…

Beast Boy: A green boy with the power to make corny jokes and to transform into any animal.

Starfire: An Alien from the planet Tammeran, Nice, Kind and all the rest of that stuff.

Cyborg: A Half man-Half machine guy. The oldest and most "wise".

Robin: A regular boy with –err skills I guess. Smart, Funny that whole deal.

And I, Raven am a half-demon monotonic girl. Here is a day through my eyes.

"Titans Go!" Robin would yell, all of us would rush to the heart of Jump City and look around. Then once we spotted whatever it was that caused the trouble then we would fight.

" Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" I would yell. Then Star would usually come in and start sending star-bolts at our enemy. Beast Boy would morph into some kind of strong animal, usually a tiger, elephant or pterodactyl. Cyborg would use his cannon and Robin would start punching and kicking. After we win the fight we go back to the tower.

I would go to my room and read or meditate; Cyborg and Beast Boy would play video games, Star would walk around asking stupid questions or telling us about some celebration she had on her home planet and Robin would study.

Our Main enemies were…

And this is a list

Slade, Brother Blood, Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo, Blackfire, and SOO many more.

If I told you all of them it would fill up a full page. Now what else is there to tell you?

My Story? Huh? You really want to hear it? Ok then… Here goes.

A/N: Like it? I do! PLEASE Review. If you don't know how press that drop-down menu and hit 'Submit Review' and type what you want to say!


	2. True Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. xX

Now… Are you sure you wish to hear my story? Ok then.

Our routines stayed the same until… that little blonde girl moved in. Name: Terra.

At first I was lonely. Even Beast boy started to ignore me. It was always Terra this or Terra that. It drove me crazy. At night I couldn't sleep because my thoughts were full of that blonde witch.

One day Beast Boy came up to me. " Rae are you Ok?" he asked. "Huh? I'm fine"

I said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'M FINE OK?" I cried out. At that I ran to my room, the only protection I had.

I sobbed, it wasn't fair that Terra could just walk in and take him away like that. No,

I would get revenge. All night I stayed up researching her ability to lift rocks and form earth into mountains and such. I learned her weakness, but I needed a lot of magic to use the spell I needed. I stayed up all night meditating.

This was the night of the episode "Betrayal"

When Beast Boy came in without Terra I knew what had happened. He was probably torn apart inside. How could someone do something like that? I Knew She Was A Witch, I thought, I knew this would happen.

I hate her… I was lost in thought. I just couldn't believe it how could someone do such a thing? Then, I fell asleep

Raven's Dream

"Where am I?" She called into the darkness? "Your with me" a voice replied "Who? Who are you?" she said looking around. "Ill show you!" called the voice as two hands made of dirt came out and grabbed Raven by the waist, "Huh? No Stop!" She screamed and was engulfed by dirt.

End Of Dream

I shot up "What the-" I stuttered. I looked at the clock 2:30 AM. I might as well get up, I thought. I walked out to the TV room and saw Beast Boy lying on the couch "Beast Boy?" I whispered "Ughhhh?" he moaned back "I-I'm Sorry" I whispered. Beast Boy rolled over onto his stomach and his eyes flickered open "Rae?" he whispered "I'm here, don't worry," I said, stroking his forehead. "Your hands are cold," he said, "Oh?" I replied, "Never mind, Why are being so nice to me?" I closed my eyes and choked out "…I…I love you." Beast Boy's eyes grew wide " I love you to Rae… but it's late. Best be off too bed" he said blushing.

In the morning I kept looking at Beast Boy and blushing and he did the same to me. "What is with you two?" Cyborg asked, "Nothing." I said dreamily.

A/N: Hmmm… don't worry this won't turn to lemons. Plz R&R.


	3. Dreams and An old friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans XX

As I snapped back to reality Robin yelled "Titans Trouble!" We all went to the heart of Jump City and looked around but… Nothing. No one was there; there was no screaming or running but then Starfire, Robin and Cyborg all went off leaving me and BB floating there. "Huh?" I wondered, "What's happening?" I said, but no voice came out. I tried screaming, still nothing. Then I lost concentration and went down.

"Raven? Rae are you ok?" someone said. I opened my eyes; it was Terra. "What are YOU doing here?" I snapped at her, "She's a Titan remember?" Robin said puzzlingly. Terra backed away, looking offended. "Terra it's ok she's just a creepy bird" Beast Boy said. My eyes started to water "I AM NOT CREEPY!" I cried, "I'm just different." Then I woke up.

I shot up, what the… I thought. I quietly walked over to BB's room and went in. He was just lying there so innocently. I walked over to him and put my hand on his forehead.

Beast Boys dream.

"No. Terra. Go away! I don't want to! NOOOO!" Beast boy cried out leaving him breathless. Terra approached him and lifted 3 rocks from the ground and threw them at him, Beast Boy ran, and the rocks followed. Right when he turned around a rock hurtled at his face.

End of dream

Raven removed her hand from his forehead and looked at him passionately Beast Boy's eyes opened and he said breathlessly "Raven. Make her leave. Please, make her stop." My eyes widened and I just looked at him. "I'm here I promise. I'll always be here for you. She'll never hurt you again" I said firmly and looked up through BB's skylight.

3 hours later

Robin was making breakfast and Star was attempting to read a book but it was upside-down.

Cy was watching TV and right when the alarm went off BB and I walked into the room. As always we went to Jump City and this time Star nudged me and said "Friend Raven, Please try very hard this battle!" "Okay…" I replied.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" I screamed and picked up a lamppost a car and a mailbox and hurtled them at our enemy, who happened to be Plasmus at the time. CY shot his cannon and hit Plasmus right in the gut. Then from behind Plasmus a figure appeared. It was Terra.

A/N: Cliffhanger! My first ever! And thank you to the ONE reviewer I had! This Chappie is for you Wonderer Of Darkness.

ES.


	4. Terra's Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans XX

It was Terra. "Traitor!" I screamed at her "Surprise, surprise. It IS I. And I've brought some friends." From behind Terra Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus were then visible. "Cyborg and Beast boy, you take Cinderblock, Me and Star will take Plasmus and Raven you can take overload right?" "Yep." I said, clenching my fist. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted, I flew off and shouted my 3 words Azerath, Metrion and Zinthos and hit him with all I had. That was too easy I thought as I flew off.

Meanwhile, the other Titans quickly finished off their opponents thinking the same thing; it was too easy. My alarm went off and I flew to join the others.

Then we faced our real foe. Terra stood there with a stupid half-smirk on her face. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face or I'll have to do it for you!" I said readying myself for a fight. "Wait! I don't want to fight. I just want to see Beast Boy for a while." "Umm me?" BB said, "Why do you wanna see –gulp- me?" "I just… I just need to talk to you." So BB went off with Terra, not knowing they were being followed.

"Now Beast Boy, since were alone I have a question for you" Terra said grinning. "Question?" Beast Boy asked "Yes, a question. It is… Do you still love me?" Beast Boy sat there shocked and I decided that this was a perfect time. I dropped in between Terra and Beast Boy, "Whaddya think your doing?" I screamed at her, "Raven? Why are you her?" Terra said looking at me. "To protect Beast Boy from you. That's why I'm here." Beast Boy grabbed my cloak from behind and hid. "Raven. Can't you get a point? He hates you. He never liked you." Terra said sharply "SHUTUP!" I snapped at her, "You don't even understand him. You broke his heart. He was dead inside till I came to him and comforted him." " Is that so? Then why don't we let him choose?" Terra said with a half-smile "Fine by me." I said.

I was nervous inside but also anxious to see whom BB would pick in the end. We all stayed in a hotel that night, after calling the Titans and telling them what had happened. They said they would come out to the hotel tomorrow for what they called 'judgment day'.

A/N: Hmm… I like it so far but still there are barely ANY reviews / whatever I guess that's ok. 4 chapters done so far! Woo!


	5. Judgment Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Ch. 5- Judgment Day

As Terra and I walked down to the elevator to go meet the Titans, Terra smirked at me and said, "Me the prettiest lady win!" And she drifted off.

I just stared at her and mumbled "Azerath, Metrion Zinthos" and my hands started to glow black " Can it Raven," Terra said smoothly and went down the elevator to where the judgment was about to begin. I just closed my eyes and thought, Please Don't Pick Her Beast Boy, Please.

When we were at the bottom Robin walked over to me and patted my back " Good luck Rae," he whispered. I looked at him and smiled a little. Star and Cy were looking at me, probably too shocked to say anything. I walked on to where BB was standing and Terra joined me.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and said, "I'd like to ask some questions." He said in a very-very different voice from his own. "Raven! Take off your cloak, it makes you look moody." Beast Boy ordered, my eyes widened and I slid my cloak off. "Terra! Change into this." BB said, handing her a string-bikini.

Terra walked off and changed behind a shower curtain. When she walked out the bikini looked like this-

It had a purple heart on the left side of the bottom-piece and everything else was pink.

BB looked at both of us and said, "I choose—I choose R-Rae- T-Ter ACK!" Beast Boy held his head and gritted his teeth, Terra just stood there in her skimpy bikini but I ran over to Beast Boy and put my hands on his back and rubbed his back, "It's gonna be Ok beast Boy, It's gonna be ok." I whispered to him.

"Ra-Raven" Beast boy stuttered " I choose you! Did'ya hear that Terra? I pick Raven!" He shouted, " I love you Raven! I love you more than anything in the world, even tofu!" I smiled at him and hugged him silently. "I love you too Beast Boy" And then he fainted.

2 weeks later xXxXx

Beast Boy was in a coma and I stayed by him at all times no matter what happened. One day Cy approached me and said "Raven, I would give it two days and then-" "And then what? Your not giving up on him are you? Please Cy! Please don't give up on him!" I said helplessly "I'm sorry Raven but we can't have him around if he's useless" Cy said in a doctor-voice. "NO! AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" I screamed and sent Cyborg flying backwardsinto a wall.

At that moment BB woke up and said to me "let's get outta here Raven, They don't need us" I looked at him and all that came out was "OK" Then he grabbed me and ran.

A/N: Wow! So many Reviews, so little time! Thanks everyone for reviewing! Thanks to u this story will get finished because u have encouraged me to go on! Thank You!

Anyways, Do u likes it? A lot of ppl said they wanted BB 2 pick Rae sooo here ya go! I came up with the idea for Beast Boy to steal Raven away and leave the Titans from a dream! Creepy eh?


	6. The Getaway

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Teen Titans, SO please don't sue!

Chapter 6.

The getaway…

Beast Boy ran to the middle of the woods and set me down "Huh? I asked him. "Shh… Raven be quiet for a sec k? Beast Boy whispered, putting a finger to my mouth. Then he transformed into a bird and flew overhead.

When Beast Boy landed after his flight he was very tired and dropped right on my waist. " Beast—Beast Boy?" I asked him, "What's wrong?" I whispered. Just then I heard the titans coming, "Oh my gosh!" I grabbed Beast Boy and ran as fast as I could. But… But when I got to the end of the trail I was cornered, Cyborg was to the left of me Star was behind me and Robin was in right of me, but, there was another figure in the front, who was it exactly? It was Terra! "Why you…" Terra said as she raised 2 extremely big rocks and swaying them over a sleeping Beast Boy. "Stop! Don't please!" I cried but then two dirt-like arms started to wrap around me. "What- Terra! No! Please" just when I finished the arms pulled me to the ground and wrapped around my waist slowly and started to tighten. "Ugh T-t-terra n-no p-p-please" Then the arms loosened.

"He-he" Terra laughed, "now be ready to DIE Raven, die while your love watches" Terra brought Beast Boy up of the ground by his hair and slapped him till he was awake "Huh?" Beast boy moaned, "Shut It!" Terra snapped at him. Terra turned Beast Boy to face me while I was hanging over the cliff "Raven!" Beast boy shouted, "Let her go Terra" Beast boy snapped "LET HER GO!" "No Way!" Terra laughed and the two arms loosened. I screamed, "Beast Boy HELP!" I screamed. I looked around frantically Cyborg, Starfire and Robin weren't there.

"Where are they?" I shouted to Terra, "You'll never find them" Terra said, smirking. Terra loosened the arms till they were so loose I fell about two inches. "Whoa!" I said, my stomach felt like it just turned inside out as I was flipped upside down by the arms. "Terra I'll make you a deal." Beast Boy said desperately, "You let Raven go and I-I'll do pretty much anything for you" "Hmm. Fine Beast Boy! I accept your deal." Terra said, dropping Beast Boy and shaking his hand. I was pulled back over to the cliff and dropped back down on my side. "Ouch…" I muttered, but I got back up. "Now Beast Boy… I want you to first come with me for a while. No Following Raven! " Terra said while waving a finger at me. I turned to Beast Boy and said "Be Careful". I then walked over to him and gave him a little hug. "Good Luck" I whispered in his ear, "I'll be fine," he whispered back.

Beast Boy was a lot more mature now and he was also much taller than I. I am 16 and he is 16, turning 17 in 3 days. I hoped he would be back by then.

Mean while…

"Beast Boy…" Terra whispered to Beast Boy as they sat down at the restaurant. "What would you two lovers like to order?" Said the waitress sweetly. "Umm I'll have a soy milkshake." Beast Boy said firmly. "I'll have a Root Beer, double-double" said Terra, looking at the waitress solemnly. The waitress nodded and walked away and Terra started up again. "Beast Boy… Have you ever considered us… together?" Terra said as the waitress put the two drinks on the table with the bill. The bill had two strange-looking mints on it. "Oh um excuse me Terra, I need to go to the washroom." Beast Boy said loosely. "Fine" Terra said as she opened a mint and dropped it into Beast Boy's milkshake quickly and started to whistle. Beast Boy sat down and drank some of his milkshake. "Whoa-what do they put in this stuff?" He asked sleepily. "Just a hint of love potion…" Terra said as Beast Boys eyes flickered closed.

A/N: -sigh- this was the hardest chapter to write for me. Please R&R or the gnomes will hunt you down…


	7. Run

Chap. 7

At the tower the Titans were getting worried, especially me. It had only been one night, but it felt like every second was a minute and every minute was an hour. "Trouble!" Robin called; I drifted out of the building, half-asleep and fought. It wasn't hard because it was just a man who robbed the video-game store. I didn't even have to use my powers except once and that was only to hold him down.

Now Back To Beast Boy 

Beast Boys eyes opened and he saw that he was in some ones room, no, It wasn't some ones room it was a hotel room. "Finally Awake Darling?" Terra said coolly. "Huh? Where am I?" Beast Boy responded. "You don't remember sweets?" Terra said seductively, "We are 10 years older, 26." "What? No, this isn't happening, go away…go away…" the room spun rapidly but Terra, she kept looking at Beast Boy and smiling. _Don't Give In…_ he thought, but he couldn't resist. He felt himself collapse onto Terra.

Terra stroked Beast Boy's chest, smiling. His eyes opened and saw Terra sitting there, he liked the feel of her hand on his chest but couldn't resist. Terra climbed on top of him and whispered,

"You want to?"

"Wh-What?"

Terra slipped off her shoulder straps causing her silky robe to fall a bit.

Beast Boy suddenly remembered everything and he ran, down the bright blue hallway and stairs and out the door. He searched frantically around for the tower but couldn't find it. He ran east and saw the top of the large "T".

Terra wasn't chasing him so he slowed to a walk; he went past the Pizza Place and where "Meaty Meat Meat" used to be. Beast Boy sighed as he got to the tower and went in, up the elevator and around the corner. I was standing in my doorway and as he passed I said, "I knew you would come back."

My eyes were shadowed so all you could see was my crooked grin. Beast Boy looked at me with droopy eyes, and I stepped towards him. I fell towards him and onto his chest, "Beast Boy… Happy Birthday."

"Its… my birthday?"

"Yes"

Beast Boy closed his eyes and opened them slowly again; my lips were pressed against his.

"You're a great kisser," I told him, feeling my cheeks go red, and Beast Boy's cheeks went red too.

I drifted back into my room and he went to his, both of us thinking the same thing, How Wonderful.

A/N/ Listening to the radio while I wrote this… Please Review. Oh and in your review can you tell me what the next chapter should be about.


	8. The End

Chap 8,

A/N: This will be the last and longest chapter due to my packed up schedule. All of you pplz, who dislikes my story, please don't read it.

That morning I woke up to a knock at my door, "Raven? Raven are you awake?" "Who is it?" I asked, "Its Robin. We've been waiting for you for about 4 hours"

I glanced at my clock, "Wow, its already 11:00, I'll be right out."

"Ok"

I walked over to my mirror, brushed my hair and decided to put in a black hair clip. I walked into the TV room and ate some breakfast. Breakfast consisted of: Fried Eggs, Bacon, Toast and something green and wiggly on the side. "Umm what is this?" I asked, poking the lump. "It is a tammeranian feast called Glorthogle!" Starfire chirped up. Beast Boy strode into the room, still tired. "Whoa, dudes what is happening? And can u stand still? Raven there's something in… in…" Beast boy fell to the floor. No wonder, I thought, he still had bags under his eyes and obviously didn't get enough sleep. I picked him up by magic and brought him to his room. I stood there for a while, just looking at him until he started to snore. That's when I left.

I flew back over to the living room and poked again at my "food". The alarm sounded right before I was about to eat that Glorthogle thing, Thanks the lord.

The titans, well at least me, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all went to face our foe, Terra. "Why don't you just leave us alone?" I shouted at her, "Why should I?" she responded. Terra turned around and lifted a boulder. There was someone or something on it, though. Slade.

"Titans, Go!" Robin screamed, he ran in front closely followed by Star, Cy and me. Robin, as always took the first few kicks and punches at Slade while I held Terra down. I quickly got everything I could and threw it at her. Terra was left out cold. I moved onto fighting Slade. Robin had done a good job so far, actually. Right as I was about to hit him, Slade fled from battle. "Such a wimp," I muttered under my breath.

When we arrived back at the tower Robin was definitely disappointed. "Arghh! We let him get away!"

"But we did our best, friend Robin." Starfire commented

"Then our best isn't good enough! DO BETTER!"

With that Robin stomped off to his room and locked the door.

"Friends… Why is Robin mad?" Starfire asked, her eyes filled with tears.

"I dunno. He's always been like that. Ever since he became leader." Cyborg answered solemnly.

"I'll go check on him, and Beast Boy." I said finally.

When I got to BB's room he was just waking up. Oh gosh, his room smelled bad.

"Umm… Wakie, Wakie tofu eggs and bacon?" I said sarcastically

"Huh? Oh. Hey raven. What time is it?"

"4 o'clock"

"That means time for a joke!"

"Go tell it to the other Titans, Not me."

I knocked at Robin's door 3 times.

"Whaddya want?"

"I-I need to speak with you"

"Fine."

I walked into Robin's room, which I had never seen before. His room had red walls, a HUGE walk in closet, which led to the Evidence room, and Yellow blinds, His room smelt of… coconut pie.

After I was finished going through his room Robin asked me "Well?"

"Oh yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wish we could put an end to Slade once and for all."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Go ahead."

I left Robins room and bumped into BB in the hallway.

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"Raven. I want you to know something."

"Yes?"

"I will always love you. Forever and always."

I felt my cheeks go red and I smiled.

"Same here."

Then BB leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Wanna hear a joke?"

"Why Not?"

**THE** _END_

Or Is It?


End file.
